


For Services Rendered

by sidewinder



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You, me and Joxie worked together pretty good. Maybe we could do some other things together pretty good too."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	For Services Rendered

**Author's Note:**

> This all is set sometime immediately following the episode "The Key to the Kingdom", so you might not want to read it until you've seen the episode. Not that it really spoils too much of anything.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following story is written entirely for fun and not for any profit. No attempt is made to supersede or infringe upon the copyrights held by any television or film companies upon which this story is based.

The King of Thieves wasn't sure what he was doing here, still hanging around at Meg's Tavern. All this work the past few days, and he had absolutely nothing to show for it.

Except for a new nickname: "Mr. Stinky". Wherever **that** had come from. He was never lacking in the personal hygiene department, as far as he could tell. He prided himself on as much, so Meg's strange appellation for him was downright confounding.

No, he just had the itchy feeling that there was some sort of a coda to put on this whole fiasco. Something that would get the bad taste out of his mouth from being conned into that crazy scheme of Meg's to steal a baby. At least no one was chasing him out of town at the moment, and he didn't have any immediate plans to be anywhere else. Therefore he figured on cooling his heels in the area a while longer, hoping maybe a new proposition--a much better one than his last--might come his way.

Besides, this place had its charms...in a seedy sort of way. There were plenty of lovely ladies to admire, far from the least of which was the proprietor, Meg herself. Yeah, true, she'd played him like a bit of a fool, and was still calling him by that bizarre epithet. That didn't do anything to detract from the fact that she was a damn fine woman to look at. The resemblance to Xena was uncanny. Autolycus would be a liar to say he'd never had the stray lustful thought about the warrior princess and plundering her very evident assets. But that woman radiated a "hands off" demeanor and she carried the weapons to enforce it.

Meg on the other hand...to say she radiated a completely opposite kind of message would be putting it mildly. And she'd been giving him enough looks that said she was picking up and not minding the signals he was sending her way, too. If not for the fact that Joxer was still around, the King of Thieves would be on her in a flash. He just couldn't figure out what kind of relationship they had going on. The kid seemed awfully protective of Meg, especially the way he'd been keeping Auto from getting too "friendly" with her when they first met. Yet here Joxer was at the tavern tonight, mostly hanging out at the bar, lapping up the attentions of all the other women in Meg's employ. They in turn were fawning over him like he was, oh... **Hercules** or something. It was most perplexing. And Meg was barely batting an eye over it.

"Hey, Mr. Stinky!" Auto was startled from his observations of Joxer's antics by Meg's unexpected approach. "Didn't know you were still around. Can I get ya somethin'?"

 _I'll take you for starters,_ he thought, admiring her up and down in the revealing dress that she was wearing tonight. Not quite as revealing as her faux-Xenawear, true, but less intimidating in turn. "Oh, I'm doing all right for now," he answered instead, indicating his half-full mug of ale. "Just sticking around until I can find a new...use for my particular skills. One that will hopefully **pay** this time."

Meg's lips twitched into a slight apologetic frown. "Sorry 'bout all that, y'know. I didn't mean t'put you through so much for nuthin'."

"Eh," Auto dismissed. Maybe he could play up on her sympathies, though, and earn himself a little something for his troubles yet. A round of laughter from by the bar caught his attention and he turned back to find Joxer at the center of it, the girls giggling and hanging all over him in a decidedly fawning manner. "He must pay real well to get that kind of attention," the thief muttered.

"Joxie? Aw no, he don't have to pay here anymore. At least not full price. The gals just love him to death. I mean, how could you not? He's such a cutie, don't you think?"

Auto squinted and tried to see particular charms she was referring to. "I can't say that I understand the appeal myself."

Meg leaned over the table and in a conspiratorial voice asked, "Maybe you'd like to find out, hmm, Stinky?"

Autolycus blinked, not certain he understood what she was suggesting. And not certain that he **wanted** to understand. "Uh, what exactly do you mean, Meg?" he asked warily.

"Whaddya think?" she answered with a smile and a wink. "You, me and Joxie worked together pretty good. Maybe we could do some other things together pretty good too."

The thief took a moment to draw a long sip on his ale, trying to figure out where **this** was coming from. He certainly wasn't averse to spending a little more time getting to know Meg better. But throwing Joxer into the mix? "He seems pretty protective of you, and who you spend your time with. Why'd do you think he'd be interested in something like, like **that?"**

Meg reached out one delicate finger and ran it along the back of Auto's hand. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "He was the one who suggested it, Stinky. Yeah, he gets a little jealous of me bein' with other guys sometimes. But not so much if he can play along. I know he'd love a chance to play with you...just like I would."

This was all more than a little--more than a **lot** \--bizarre. "You two sure have one interesting relationship, I've give you that much."

"C'mon, Stinky...we owe ya **somethin'** for puttin' you through what we did. Consider it our own special reward," she offered.

He had to admit it was amazing what she was doing to him simply by caressing his hand. Or maybe it was the view she offered down her dress, as she leaned further over the table to plant a light kiss on the tip of his nose. She giggled at that and then pulled away, standing up to walk over behind him. Leaning down, she said into his ear, "Listen, I gotta keep an eye on the girls and the place for another couple hours, 'till business slows down. If you're interested, my room's the first one on the right, upstairs. I figure you don't need a key. Be there when me 'n Joxie come up and I promise ya, you're gonna be glad you stuck around."

He nearly jumped when she finished by nibbling lightly on his earlobe, and he couldn't help but watch in admiration as she slowly walked back towards the kitchen, her hips swinging suggestively.

Oh yeah. He wanted a taste of that. No question.

But...Joxer, too?

Cautiously, he turned back to glance at the bar. He was a little disconcerted to find Joxer's eyes on him as well, the girls momentarily, at least, forgotten. The young man's smile was slightly bashful, but he didn't seem embarrassed about being caught watching. He must've been keeping an eye on Meg making her approach and was waiting to see what Auto's reaction would be.

Not certain what he was feeling about this, Auto turned back away without, he hoped, sending any "yay" or "nay" message with his expression. He pondered what on Earth he should do.

It wasn't that he necessarily had anything against sharing a woman with another man. That was nothing particularly new to him, nor even doing **more** than that with another man. He lived for the good life, after all, and was never one to deny himself the chance to experience something different, especially when it came to anything of a carnal nature. A man with his kind of looks was also used to hearing all kinds of propositions and offers. But Joxer? The stumbling wanna-be hero who couldn't even walk straight half the time? He hadn't realized the kid was harboring some sort of attraction towards him. Would he go bragging from here to Athens about scoring with the King of Thieves if Autolycus agreed to this? Something like that wouldn't be good for his reputation.

Okay, the kid wasn't **bad** looking, Auto had to admit, as he dared another glance toward the bar to check him out. Not that he'd thought about the kid in that way until now, but he supposed Joxer was all right, once you got past the terrible fashion sense. And, well, Autolycus couldn't deny a certain curiosity over what Meg might see in him, and the way the other girls seemed particularly fond of him to boot.

"Well, what the Tartarus?" Autolycus supposed, the promise of getting to know Meg a little better winning out over his concerns over the Joxer part of this deal. _This week's been pretty lousy so_ far. Either I'll end it on an unexpected high note, or I'll walk out of here tonight probably in no worse mood than I already am in.

Mind made up, he decided to take advantage of the few hours he had to himself to stop by the local bathhouse. He couldn't help but feel paranoid about his state of cleanliness thanks to Meg.

* * *

The lock was easy enough to pick, barely a five-second job. Sometimes he wondered why people even bothered. He stepped into Meg's room, uncertain of what he would find. The chamber was pleasant, if nothing grand, but she seemed to try hard to make it as attractive as she could. The ample bed was made with soft, silky-sheets. "Probably the one thing she saved her dinars for," Auto thought slyly. There were fresh flowers strewn about, on the windowsill, on the dresser, even at the head of the bed. A few colorful scarves and blankets were draped over the simple furniture, or hung upon the walls to liven up the room. Even more promising, on the dresser he spied an ample array of vials of oil, perfume, and other assorted items that showed Meg had a definite appreciation for things of a sensual nature.

"I guess I might as well make myself comfortable," Auto said, first taking a few minutes to light up some of the candles about the room, and then sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. He had more or less convinced himself at this point to just go with whatever was going to happen next. For getting the chance to be with Meg, he could put up with Joxer being involved. Maybe he'd even be surprised and find out Joxer had **something** he was good at--besides falling down and being a general nuisance of himself.

He stopped his undressing once he was down to his vest and his pants, figuring he'd enjoy letting Meg do some work finishing the job. He sank back on the bed, finding it quite comfortable indeed. The noise from downstairs indicated that the place was still jumping and he probably had a while to wait before his companions for the evening would be joining him. With that thought in mind, he let himself relax, and probably thanks to the rich ale he'd been consuming earlier, found himself quickly drifting asleep.

* * *

He was having the most agreeable dream.

Someone's delightfully soft hands were stroking his chest, warming his skin to a tingling flush with their skilled ministrations. He couldn't see exactly who it was, but whoever she was, she was **good.** Her vaguely familiar scent filled his nose, and he could feel her long hair brushing lightly against his skin as her lips nuzzled one of his nipples. A shudder ran through him at the intensity of it.

"Mummm," she whispered against his skin. "Tasty."

"Mmm," he moaned back in complete agreement, arching up against her mouth.

Other hands--stronger hands, but no less pleasant--were touching his legs, massaging his calves and then his thighs to a state of perfect relaxation. Not that the rest of his body was feeling particularly relaxed at the moment. When these stronger hands eventually reached for the top of his pants and began pulling them down gently, he sighed expectantly. Nothing like being at the center of so much attention to make a man happy. The mouth that had been teasing his chest now fell upon his lips, and he welcomed the taste of her spicy, warm depths. Her tongue brushed against his teeth, then she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth to suck upon it in a most delicious way. Then another mouth brushed against the tip of his now exposed cock, and his whole body trembled in surprise and pleasure.

"Oh, Stinky...I knew you'd like this, I knew that you would..."

 _Stinky?_ The only person who called him that was...

"Mmmmeg?" Autolycus finally realized he wasn't dreaming, as recent memories returned to his awakening mind and he recalled where he was. He opened his eyes to find the luscious, lusty barkeep lying next to him, a naughty smile on her rosy lips as her fingers traced over the contours of his chest. It took him a moment to get over the sight of her naked body to remember that he also had someone between his legs, doing quite the job of making sure he was fully alert--and erect.

"'Bout time you woke up, Stinky. I was wondering if you were gonna sleep through the whole thing," Meg said with a giggle in his ear, her hot breath a tease against his sensitive skin. Then she startled him by yelling, "Hey Joxie, you'd better save some of that for me!"

Joxer stopped what he was doing for a moment, allowing Auto's cock to slip from between his lips. With a raised eyebrow he scolded Meg, "You'll get your turn. Later. I found him first, remember?" With that he turned to Auto with a smile and a look in his eyes that gave the thief an all-new impression of the goofy wanna-be warrior. "You do want me to continue, don't you, Autolycus?" Joxer asked, kissing his way down Auto's cock from the tip to his balls. "Because I really don't want to stop..."

Oh Hades, neither did he. Joxer's light kisses trailing slowly up and down his erection were maddening, and not nearly as satisfying as when the young man had him fully engulfed in his mouth. "By all means...please...continue," Auto answered, leaning back into the sheets as Joxer granted him his wish. He closed his eyes in bliss, trying to remember the last time he'd received such a skillful blowjob. Joxer swallowed him deeply, taking nearly all of his--and he didn't mind bragging about it--impressive length inside him, down his throat.

Meg turned Auto's head toward her to kiss him again, proving that she, too, was quite proficient at using her mouth for exploits of an erotic nature. Between the two forms of oral stimulation he was receiving, Autolycus knew he wouldn't be able to last long, as much as he wanted to ride this wave of incredible pleasure for hours if he could. He simply hadn't been prepared for such an assault on his senses and his body and figured it was a losing battle to try to deny the inevitable.

Joxer seemed to sense what was, no pun intended, coming, and increased the intensity of his sucking until Autolycus was overcome, the orgasm ripping through him in violent, shuddering completion.

"Aw Joxie," Meg complained when she saw what had happened. "You weren't supposed to make him come so fast!"

"Sorry babe, couldn't help myself," Joxer apologized, as he finished licking away the last of Auto's cream from his softening cock. He slid himself up Auto's still shaking body, until they were face-to-face...and soon after, mouth-to-mouth. Joxer's kiss was tentative at first, compared to Meg's lustier advances, and it was a little odd tasting his own come on Joxer's lips, but not exactly unpleasant. Neither was the feeling of the lithe young man's naked body against his own, covering him, rubbing a surprisingly impressive hardness against him as well.

"You like?" Joxer asked after breaking the kiss, looking down into Auto's eyes with a look that was both passionate and...somewhat unsure. That doubt that was there was strangely endearing to the thief, and a tad reassuring. It meant this was still the bumbling and often unsure Joxer "the Mighty" he was dealing with, not some strange double or psychopathic brother come to replace him.

"Yeah...I definitely like..." Auto answered.

"Don't hog him all to yourself, Stinky, he's my Joxie too," Meg interrupted, pulling at Joxer to roll off him Auto, then straddling him between her firm but oh-so-lovely thighs. Auto waited out the aftershocks of his pleasure while enjoying the view of Meg demonstrating her possessiveness of the slender body beneath her. With ease and eagerness she took Joxer's hardness inside her, arching back to give both men an incredible view of her ample, inviting breasts. Her expression was one of pure ecstasy as she rocked her hips slowly, then gradually faster, taking her gratification from riding Joxer with utter carnal abandon.

Joxer didn't seem to be having too bad of a time, either.

"Joxie...oh Joxie," she moaned, louder and faster, over and over.

"Mmmmmeg..." The groan came out of Joxer's mouth slowly, as if drawn up from somewhere deep within him. A few moments later, Joxer grabbed hold of Meg's hips and pumped himself harder into her, until they both came nearly in unison.

"Whew!" Meg collapsed down between the two men, her chest heaving temptingly as she tried to catch her breath. Coyly she turned her head to Auto and dared him, "Joxie sure knows how to give me what I need...think you've got what it takes, Stinky?"

That was certainly a challenge Auto was not about to pass up. "The question, my dear Meg, is can you handle what **I've** got?" With that, he began a very careful, slow exploration of her body, as he'd been thinking about doing for days. From her soft, tender neck to the even more tempting softness of her chest, he kissed her and sampled the sweetness of her flesh, taking his time along the way. She sighed in a particularly pleasing way as he drew one dark nipple into his mouth, pulling on it and nibbling it lightly with his teeth. It stiffened immediately under his attentions, and soon she was urging him on to give her other breast similar treatment.

Then, it was on to her stomach, which caused her to giggle as he tickled her--mostly unintentionally--with his moustache. "Stinky! Don't do that!" she said with a playful growl, trailing her fingers through his hair.

"Then stop calling me Stinky," he said, slipping a hand between her legs to probe her moist netherlips. His fingers teased her clit and her giggles turned to a moan. Her musky scent called to him, drawing him still lower until he was nuzzling the dark curls, right above her clit, feeling her growing tenser and more ready for him with each passing second.

He glanced up to find Joxer not lying idly by any longer, taking care to continue to tweak and play with Meg's nipples now that Autolycus was otherwise occupied.

"Oh gods, somebody fuck me," she sighed. "You two are gonna make me crazy!"

Joxer smirked at Auto. "Demanding little vixen when she wants to be, isn't she?"

"Mmm, so I see. But what the lady wants, the lady should get, don't you think?" With that, he lifted her bottom up slightly to gain better access and let himself taste her, flicking her small pleasure nub with his tongue as she gasped in delight. He was nearly ready to take her but wanted to make sure she was truly ready for him first. The way she was urging him on, he didn't figure that was going to take very long at all.

"Talk about tasty treats," he remarked, then went back to tonguing her most sensitive spot until she was swearing him out to fuck her. The woman knew curse words that were new to even the well-traveled thief's ears.

Pulling himself up, and now teasing her clit with the tip of his erection, he asked her, "Promise not to call me Stinky again?"

"I promise St--Autolycus. C'mon Auto, baby, give it to me! Please!"

Damn, but she looked like Xena. Gazing down at her like this, all naked and sweaty and full of need, the similarity between the two women was almost distracting. Well, he didn't know for certain that Xena had a body like this, but her skimpy armor didn't leave that much to the imagination. He wasn't sure he could ever imagine Xena looking at him with quite the lascivious stare Meg was giving him, though. He wasn't sure he ever **wanted** Xena to look at him like that.

No, Meg would do just fine, thank you very much.

With a quick, confident thrust, he plunged into her warmth, feeling what little blood was left in the rest of his body joining the bulk of it already in his groin. She was **so** ready, **so** hot...like an oven, he imagined, with what little coherent thought he could manage. "Damn," he swore between sharp breaths. "Joxer, you lucky son of a bacchae...you've got this hot number...any time you want her..."

"That's my Meg," Joxer boated proudly, stroking her hair and peppering her neck and cheeks with soft kisses. "Aren't you glad you decided to join us?"

"Glad...that's...one way to put it."

He was able to sustain himself longer this time than the first, which was a good thing considering Meg was quite a demanding girl who wanted nothing less than a long, hard fuck out of him. When he finally felt her muscles clenching around him, her body bucking as she gasped out his name--"Auto," this time, at least she seemed to be learning--he finished himself off in short order, driving deep into her repeatedly, and then in one final intense thrust. He felt the last bit of his energy slip away as his seed spilled into her, this second climax leaving him gasping, shaking, utterly and completely spent and satisfied.

He collapsed down on top of her, savoring the feel of her soft body beneath him as he kissed her full lips, her body quivering with aftershocks of her orgasm. As he then rolled onto his side, he felt Joxer's arms slip around his waist from behind. Just in a gentle embrace, not in an urgent, needful way. It felt strange for a moment, then, oddly, Auto realized it felt quite nice. He didn't normally go for the cuddling thing after sex, but what had just happened between the three of them was so good, he truly felt like savoring the moment.

Meg let out a contented yawn and snuggled up against his front. "I feel like the luckiest gal in Greece right now, bein' here with my Joxie and you, Sti--Autolycus."

"Me too," Joxer agreed from behind Auto. "I mean, I feel like the luckiest guy."

"I feel like the most exhausted guy," Auto put in, the double- whammy he'd been treated to leaving him more than ready to catch a little shut-eye, then he added, "and pretty lucky."

"Mmm, I'm glad, Auto," Meg said. "So are we all, y'know, forgiven and everything for what we did to ya before, with the baby and everything?"

"Oh yeah. Whatever," he mumbled. He really couldn't care less about any of that now.

Not much later, the three all drifted contentedly to sleep, entwined in each others' arms.

* * *

"She did a good thing, helping the King as she did. How surprising that it would take a simple tavern girl to set things right after all these years."

"It was for only selfish reasons, Athena. She wanted a baby, and so she stole the King. She knew nothing of the secret of who he really was."

"Whatever her motivations, she deserves some reward, I think. She strongly desires a child, you say?"

"Indeed. I've heard her prayers for one for years, but it was not within my powers to grant her wish without proper reason."

"Well, I think we have sufficient reason now, don't you agree?"

"Hmm. And the father?"

The god considered the two choices before her carefully. "Tough call. Which one do you favor?"

Soon after they came to a decision.

* * *

Autolycus awoke with a lazy stretch the next morning, the unexpected feeling of another body draped against him startling him for a moment. Meg was nowhere to be seen, but Joxer still lay there, sound asleep at his side.

Joxer. Who would've guessed? He seemed a surprisingly adept lover for someone who seemed so inept at everything else, though Auto hadn't had a full chance to sample what the kid had to offer. Yet. Autolycus found himself growing hard at the thought that he was lying here naked with Joxer, remembering the sensation of this man's lips wrapped around his cock...the look in his eyes as he'd done so that had hinted perhaps at something more than simple lust...? Or had he been imagining that in his still-sleepy haze?

A few minutes passed and he felt Joxer stirring against him as well--and an increasing hardness announcing itself against Auto's side. The thief decided that turnabout was fair play, after the way Joxer and Meg had snuck up on him last night while he'd been sleeping. He slowly turned himself around until he was facing the other man and brushed his lips against Joxer's. Joxer sighed softly but didn't awaken. Auto was more insistent the next time, and slipped his tongue into Joxer's mouth as he let his hands explore the naked body alongside his own as he had not had the chance to do the night before. Now Joxer began to respond, his own tongue meeting Auto's, tasting, exploring...his hands starting to move about over Auto's chest and sides...

And then he pulled back, eyes fluttering open to meet Auto's with some apparent surprise.

"Mornin'," Auto said.

"Auto! Um...morning."

"Something wrong?" the thief asked at the rather odd look he was receiving from the younger man.

"No! No. I...didn't know you'd still be here."

"Well, I just woke up myself, and I don't have anywhere else I need to be. You?"

"No, can't say that I do..." Joxer trailed off as Auto slipped a hand lower against the other man's body, sampling the feel of his cock. "Mmm," Joxer managed with a shiver.

"That feels good?"

"Yeah. Real good. I'm just...surprised. I thought..."

"What?"

"Well, I knew you wanted to be with Meg. Didn't think...you really wanted to be with me, too."

"Guess I surprised both of us, then." _He really **is** kind of cute,_ Auto found himself thinking, though he couldn't quite put a finger on why. If the man could go around naked all the time, instead of wearing that foolish armor...well at the least maybe Auto could pick out some better attire for him. Stealing some good armor wouldn't be too much trouble. "Meg won't get mad at you if I, well...spent a little time gettin' to know you better this morning, would she?"

"Mmm. Dunno," Joxer answered, but with a wicked smile he added, "But if she does, let me tell you, she's really good at dishing out punishment."

"Oh, ho, I'll, um...take your word for it," Auto said, deciding he wasn't quite ready to go there. He leaned in for another kiss, this time finding Joxer responding eagerly to him, urging him on.

They took their time, Joxer obviously more relaxed now that he seemed certain that the thief really wanted to be with him. After a time, Autolycus recalled the vials of oil on the dresser near the bed and was inspired. "Got an idea," he murmured to Joxer.

"Mmm?"

"Roll over."

Joxer raised an eyebrow but looked rather pleased at the suggestion. That wasn't exactly what Autolycus had in mind...for now...but at least he knew he probably wouldn't face any resistance to the idea later.

"Now, let's see..." Auto sat up and reached for one vial, lifting the top to sniff the contents. This first one smelled like vanilla. Pleasant, but not what he had in mind. "Nope, how about...this one..." The second was too flowery. He might try it on Meg later, though. But the third, "Ah...this is more like it." The scent of cinnamon and other strong spices filled his nose. "This one seems like you," Auto declared, then he straddled the young man's hips as he dripped some of the scented oil onto Joxer's back.

"Oh!" Joxer jumped a little as the first drops fell. Then, "Ooooh," he groaned appreciatively as Auto began massaging the oil across the prone man's back and shoulders.

"Yeah, thought you might like that..." Auto answered with a grin. The oil glistening on Joxer's pale skin was a terribly enticing sight. The kid had skin that would make most women envious and was certainly pleasing to this man's touch.

Trying to find out a bit more about his new pair of lovers as he worked, Auto asked, "So what's the deal with you and Meg, anyway? I gotta say, you two have a somewhat...unusual relationship going on here."

"We're friends. Good friends. It...doesn't really go much beyond that."

"You could've fooled me."

"I mean, besides sex. I like her, a lot, you know?"

"Huh! Who wouldn't?"

"Actually, a lot of people. They look down at her because of the life she's led, the things she's had to do to get along and survive. They don't understand that she's got a good heart, too. She never makes fun of me or puts me down, even when I screw up. I like that, 'cause not many other people ever treat me that way."

"Sounds like all the ingredients for life, love, and happily ever after to me."

"Maybe. I dunno. I think in a way we **do** love each other. We're just not, you know, **in love.** I want her to find someone who can **really** do right for her, someday. Better than a screw-up of a 'hero' like me can do."

"Well, listen buddy, I think a gal like Meg could do a lot worse than a guy like you. You don't hear me complainin' right now either, do you?"

"Nope."

"Mm hmm."

"Ow!"

"Sorry, you got a muscle knot right there...better?"

"Mmm. Much."

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Mmm hmm..."

"Good," Autolycus answered. He wasn't having a half- bad time himself.

After a while, he shifted back, so he was resting lower over Joxer's thighs and he could take the younger man's firm backside in his hands. "Now here's a nice handful." Joxer moaned and squirmed suggestively, lifting his ass as best he could with Auto holding him down. The invitation was clear, especially when Auto let one finger slide between Joxer's cheeks, finding the puckered opening between them.

"Autolycus..." Joxer sighed.

"You like that?"

"Oh yeah."

"And this?"

He heard Joxer suck in his breath as Auto slipped the oil-slickened finger into the opening. "Oh gods, yes, Auto..."

"What do you want, Joxer," Auto asked, his finger teasing in and out of Joxer's tight opening. "Hmm?"

"I want you...to fuck me. Please, Auto. Want you...inside me..."

"I think that can be arranged," the thief agreed, taking only a moment to reach for the vial once more to sufficiently lubricate his ready cock. "Roll over," Auto insisted, after kissing his way across Joxer's shoulders. "I want to see your face when I'm taking you."

Joxer readily accommodated his wishes, rolling back over and lifting his legs, which Autolycus grasped for support as he carefully eased the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. Joxer's eyes widened, his mouth open in a stifled "Oh!" as the thief slowly worked his way in deeper.

"Oh, nice..." Autolycus hissed. "Gods, you feel good." If Meg had been an oven, enveloping him in her warmth, Joxer was like a volcano, the heat almost threatening to melt him to his core. It had been a long time since he'd been with a man like this, and he couldn't remember it ever feeling this good before.

"You feel...incredible," Joxer sighed, arching up and trying to urge Autolycus even further inside him. "Gods, don't stop that...yes...take me hard and **don't stop..."**

Auto had no intentions of stopping now. The King of Thieves gave Joxer what he wanted, thrusting in to the very base of his cock, over and over, reveling in the heat and the animal passion of man- on-man sex. He lost himself in Joxer's depths, his eager body, in the dark pools of his eyes that held his own gaze without waver until the man was overwhelmed with the pleasure Autolycus gave him. His head jerked back against the pillow, his eyes squeezing shut as he gasped out Auto's name, and soon his cock spurted and covered his stomach with his come.

It was too much; simply feeling and watching Joxer come beneath him pushed Autolycus over the edge soon after. If possible, he swore he almost blacked out for a moment, because the next thing he was aware of was lying down in a tight embrace with the other man, holding each other through the still-pulsing tremors of pleasure coursing through their bodies.

"I think..." Auto breathed shakily... "I must've died and gone to Elysia."

"Does that mean you'll be sticking around for a few more days?" Joxer asked wryly.

"Hmph! You just try and stop me."

* * *

Meg had arisen at dawn, surprisingly early for her considering the late hours she kept--and the rather exhausting night she'd just enjoyed. Her stomach had been doing flip-flops and she couldn't sleep any longer, and she didn't want to disturb the two men who seemed definitely in need of a little more rest. Maybe some time alone together too, she'd mused with a grin. They'd both been so good to her last night, and she knew her Joxie wanted a chance to get to know Stink--Autolycus better.

Therefore, she'd gone outside to catch a little fresh air, and figure out why she was feeling kind of under the weather. She hadn't eaten anything unusual yesterday, nor even had too much to drink. Though the night's activities had been strenuous, she couldn't fathom why it should be making her feel ill this morning.

Unless it was the dream...a strange one it had been. She had recalled it hazily when she'd awakened. The two women hovering over her bed, talking about her, talking about how badly she wanted a child... Why, if the healer hadn't told her years before, after she'd lost her first and only child, that she'd never get pregnant again, she'd almost think she was feeling a touch of morning sickness! But that was impossible...

...Wasn't it?


End file.
